


Rainy Sunday's

by WORLDLWT



Series: Extended Prompts [2]
Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Break Up, M/M, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WORLDLWT/pseuds/WORLDLWT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*send me more prompts you would like to see and I'll extend them* </p><p>*send me a line of dialogue or a starting sentence/scene/time/place and I'll continue it and post it here*</p><p>Starting line - It was a gloomy, rainy Sunday...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Sunday's

**Author's Note:**

> DM me more starters on Twitter or comment here 
> 
> Twitter - @WORLDLWT

It was a gloomy, rainy Sunday. Like the ones in movies where the soft sad music starts playing and you feel like you're actually apart of the film. Where your emotions warped into the characters and suddenly everything feels real.

That's how Louis felt when he watched Harry walking to his car, suitcase in hand. He didn't even look, he didn't even say anything when he barged out the door. Louis shouted at him to stop and to rethink his decisions. He tugged at his sleeve he grabbed his hand but Harry simply pulled away from him grunting. the words played in Louis mind as their eyes met one last time before Harry lowered himself into his car shaking his hand.

He said he couldn't do this anymore. He said Louis was driving him crazy. Something about holding him back and how their relationship wasn't fun anymore, they didn't do anything fun anymore he was bored. Harry was bored of him and Louis couldn't understand why. 

Their relationship turned from giggling and happiness to meaningless sex and hand holding in public just for show. They weren't miserable, they could've worked through it, the couldn't grown together and worked their way out of this rut, together side by side. 

Harry didn't listen when he said he would change. He didn't listen when he said they could start doing what he wanted to do. He told him that could work they could work they could get that feeling back because it was buried deep inside them. That whimsical and easy loving they had when they were younger. 

Harry wouldn't hear it saying that he was already too deep in anger to even think about fixing anything. He said they were too broken for that. Even the smallest cracks couldn't be mended. He blamed it all on Louis. 

The fights, the fall out, the meaningless faces they wore the sex that was just well sex. A body and another body as one, no feeling behind it. He blamed it all on Louis. He couldn't understand why. It was indeed a two way street and Louis was willing to try to fix it but Harry already put down a gate between them. A wrong way sign, a do not enter sign. Anything you couldn't think of that pointed Louis in the other direction.

He laughed to himself as his hand pressed firmly gain at the glass of the door. He watched Harry drive away angrily holding the wheel. The big scene he's always wanted. The crazy breakup the emotional exit. Like in the movies, that's what he wanted. 

He was delusional he thought every romance was like the movies. He lived in a fairytale Louis just couldn't replicate for him and he even smiled as he pulled his hand back from the glass because just like in the movies Harry Styles would come back because no matter what he says now he wanted a happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter - @WORLDLWT


End file.
